


Use Me

by RobertDowneyAWESOME



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Collars, Dark, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gai is smart, Harem, Insane Characters, Insanity, Kakashi is too, Kyuubi isn't taking anyone's shit, M/M, Manipulative Naruto and Kyuubi, Maybe a Threesome, MentionedNecrophilia, Multi, Naruto's gullible, Nonconsensual, Only human - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sasuke's a douche, Seme Kakashi, Seme Sasuke, Seme Shikamaru, Shikamaru's a lover and a fighter, Time Travel, Uke Iruka, Yaoi, Yuri, uke naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertDowneyAWESOME/pseuds/RobertDowneyAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Naruto was in a trance. Lulled by Sasu-koi's loving eyes, Sakura's occasional glance of approval, Kakashi's eye smiles he failed to notice them plotting behind his back and it led to his inevitable death.</p><p>So what was he going to do the second tim? The fox wouldn't let him fall back into his routine and Naruto couldn't help but notice the things he didn't see the first time. </p><p>This is a yaoi harem story so don't like don't read. It's my first good story I've ever written and I'm happy to post it. The pairings so far are Naruto x Sasuke x Shikamaru x Kakashi and Kakashi x Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson on Manipulation

~…I wonder if this is the end.~

Naruto's thoughts feebly surfaced in his mind as he laid dying in the Valley of the End, while his weak and trembling hand grabbed at where his heart was supposed to be and searched hoping to find something that was obliterated only seconds before. He dug one of his nails into the weeping side and groaned from the flash of agony.

~If this is really the end…~

"NO!" A voice howled in the back of his mind. The Kyuubi's voice was deep, menacing and… angry. It was far angrier than usual, but he couldn't figure out why.

~Then I guess...I deserved it...~

He looked up between dirtied strands of bloody hair, his blue eyes searched for the boy who did this to him. As weak as he was, and as much as he knew that he should hate him, he still loved him.

~I'm glad it was you, Sasuke.~

Naruto's head dropped back down as it was unable to hold its own weight anymore… but rest continued to elude him

"No!" Kyuubi growled again, as he tore his way to the front of his host's mind," It won't end like this!"

~I'm sorry for not understanding you enough. I tried, I really did.~

The Kyuubi snorted at his host's pathetic ramblings and shoved as much chakra as he could through the seal, and he furiously roared when it bounced back and almost incinerated him in the process. He pushed more chakra against the gate roaring in delight when the bars of his cage turned red as they burned, and some of the energy began to seep out of the gaps.

Naruto, however, screeched in pain and his back arched up so hard that it almost snapped in two. As it was, though, several vertebrae cracked under the pressure and a red column of excess chakra shot from his stomach and rocketed towards the sky. The skin around his seal began to bubble and sizzle from the immense overload of chakra. The heat surrounding it burnt away at his clothes leaving him nude, and it made the blood caking his skin boil and evaporate with a loud hiss. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head from the overload of agony and he was almost grateful that he was spared the sight of seeing his own skin peel off.

The Kyuubi's face split into a grin and he pushed harder when he saw that his efforts were working somehow. They wouldn't end like this, and he would make sure of it.

Naruto's mouth opened and a column of chakra shot from it into the sky. When his eyeballs popped a few seconds later, two more columns flew from the empty sockets and combined with the other two to mingle in the sky and cast it a bloody shade of red.

…And then it all went black.

"What did you do?" Naruto gasped from his kneeling position in front of Kyuubi's cage. His whole body burned agonizingly, and he had to grasp at his body frequently to make sure he was real.

"What did I do?" Its lip curled back in raw hate. For him, the boy thought grimly, he turned away instead taking in the intricate yet fragile walls of the...sewer, he realized. "What did you do? Damn near killed yourself for some Uchiha piece of shit who couldn't give less of a damn about your dumb ass."

"I..." Naruto paused unsure how to justify himself. How to explain love to a demon they couldn't very well feel it. Something boiled within him. Naruto flinched clenching his fists at his sides. "Shut up! You...you don't know anything!"

The hearty laughter that exploded from it was enough to send Naruto back a few feet.

"I've been around since the birth of shinobi and I don't know anything?"The demon roared with laughter again."Here's the bottom line. You aren't fit to be in charge anymore and I've taken measures to be sure that you won't be. Disobey and you'll never see the light of day again."

\--  
Naruto woke up in his bed with tear stains on his tan face. He rolled out of bed and surged towards his bathroom emptying his stomach. By the time he resurfaced his alarm had come and gone. 

He crawled across the tiled floor until his hand brushed the edge of the sink and he was able to lift himself up and see his own reflection.

Naruto never really knew the shame of not being able to look himself in the eye but somehow he couldn't get his bloodshot eyes to connect. Instead they locked on the curious tattoo of a key on his chest. 

"What the hell?" His hands rubbed at the mark trying to smug. When it didn't come off he began to scratch at hit until the skin around it was raw and peeling. Naruto screeched when his skin began to burn. He fell to his knees when the feeling spread to his muscles causing them to spasm.

"This, flesh bag, is how you live your life now. You do as I say when I say it. No questions no excuses nothing except my voice." The monster's voice was devoid of emotion and it made Naruto wonder if he was actually wrong.

Wouldn't all of Naruto's problems be solved if he didn't throw his heart into every little thing.

 

He paced into his room and found himself staring blankly at where his team picture used to be. Or maybe where it would come to be. Either way he could feel the emptiness there like it was eating away at him. 

Instead of crying or screaming he just stared and wondered why he didn't care as much as he should.

 

\--

The Gennin slid into his old orange jumpsuit and took great care to hide the marking underneath it. He turned to his nightstand and grabbed his hitai-ate to affix it onto his head, and was immediately relieved by the familiar feeling of safety it brought to him.

Naruto quickly left his apartment and headed towards the Academy. He took his time keeping close to the edge of the street. His eyes glued thoughtfully to floor even when unapologetic shoulders shoved him into walls.

What would the fox have him do. Murder people maybe? That's what he did thirteen years ago. Or worse. He was a monster he could really make him so anyyhing. What if he was forced to kill Sasuke.

As he stopped just before the unopened door, he took a deep breath, as he was scared to face the love of his previous life. At the thought, though, he covered his mouth in order to not scream, for pain coursed through his body in reaction to his mind's musings.

"He betrayed you," The fox-demon hissed, as he clawed his hands down the bar. The screeching sounds soon brought him back to earth, along with the pain coursing through his small c frame.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered, only to freeze when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around with his blue eyes widening rapidly, and found his gaze resting on his sensei.

"Naruto, why are you sorry?" Iruka gave him a worried look as the question passed his lips.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just was... thinking of someone that I bumped into this morning! Yeah, that's what happened." Iruka stared at him for a few more seconds and, by the look on his face, it was obvious that he didn't believe him one single bit.  
\-----------------------------

"...Well, okay then," Iruka opened the door and sighed almost fondly at the sight of his loud classroom, before he sought to silence it once more. "HEY!"

Naruto scurried past him and made a beeline towards a seat in the now-silent. As he took a seat beside Shikamaru, he immediately began to tune out Iruka's last lecture.

"Hi there, Shikamaru and Choji!" Naruto hollered loudly, and though he was pleased by the wave he got from Choji, he shrunk back when Shikamaru glared darkly at him.

"Do you have to be this loud in the morning? Troublesome blonde," Shikamaru muttered, but a smirk on his face caused Naruto to smile, as he knew that the pineapple haired boy wasn't serious.

"Of course I do. You won't be saying that when I'm the Hokage, though." The blonde whispered, only to pout when Shikamaru snorted in derision.

"Uh huh… I think I still will. However, even then we both know that…" Shikamaru wrapped his hand around Naruto's thigh and dug his nails into the soft flesh. "We'll still be best friends, won't we?"

Naruto put his hand over his mouth to hide his gasp. When they dug further into him the blonde dropped his hand onto the desk and bit his lip instead. He could see Choji laughing slightly in the corner of his eye and if he wasn't struggling to pull the other's hand off he'd pout. A part of him figured this mostly had to do with yelling at Shikamaru first thing in the morning.

"Nice to know your little "boyfriend" is special ," The Kyuubi muttered in the midst of his gasp. "I think I like this one at least he knows what you really deserve."

"Hai," Naruto whispered in his mind. He knew he was acting in a horribly meak manner but, honestly speaking, he'd fucked up before. Besides, what the Kyuubi was saying made sense to him.

Naruto put his hand on Shikamaru's and pushed the boy's nails deeper into his thigh trying to appease his demon before he activated the seal. A little pain in his thigh was better than collapsing on the floor. During their whole exchange, he made sure to keep his blue eyes ahead on Iruka.

"…Team 7's team members are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke an-" Iruka was cut off by Sakura jumping out of her seat. The young girl turned to Ino and shouted something about the "Power of Love", but Iruka simply glared at her and barked out," Sakura, SIT DOWN! And the last person is Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura groaned and slammed her forehead on the table, while Sasuke looked over at Naruto with smoldering eyes. However, instead of a show of enthusiasm or anger, Naruto simply looked forward calmly, with his hands back in his own lap. Iruka frowned at his lack of a reaction and promising himself that he'd talk to Naruto later, before he moved on with his announcement.

"Team 8 will have Inuzaki Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata, and Team 10 will be made up of Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru," Iruka said in a hurry, before he added one final comment. "After lunch, come back here so you can meet your senseis… and that is all, everyone."

Naruto was the first one out of the classroom but, instead of going out to enjoy his lunch, he headed straight towards the room he knew Sasuke would come to which, incidentally enough, was also the place where he and Sasuke first had made out. The raven had promised him love, as well as a lavish marriage and a life spent together forever, when the time came, in this exact room, and a familiar pain surged through him at the thought. He grabbed a desk to steady himself and left deep grooves in its abused surface when he was done.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked surprisedly. He hadn't expected to see his new teammate in the room, though his confusion did not allow itself to show on his face.

"Don't let him touch you, brat." Kyuubi growled menacingly.

Naruto's jaw clenched tightly searching for words and only found himself stuttering out the other's.

"Dobe, what's wrong with you?" Naruto watched Sasuke's eyebrows come together in spite of his resolve in something akin to worry.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes into a squint.  
"Nothing's wrong with me teme. Just thinking about...the future I guess. We're gonna have missions and stuff. We could die, you know?"

Sasuke blinked," You knew that already. Why's that just hitting you now?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. The difference was having friend's before he was all alone then he met Shikamaru and Choji then Sasuke and somehow the idea of them dying was starting to sink in.

"Baka you've said this already," His eyes narrowed eyes twitched. The demon began to chuckle when Naruto realized how easily he began to fall back into his old life. 

"I don't know maybe I'm just seeing things how they really are now." The silence after his statement. Sasuke didn't even grunt that was surprising.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sasuke tilted his head towards Naruto. His eyes fixed on Naruto's and for once the blonde knew what to say.

"I don't have a choice this time."  
\--

Naruto raced from the room and sprinted back to Iruka's classroom.

"You know who he really is you've seen it. Is it going to take another Chidori to the chest to see that!" Kyuubi snarled at him pacing the metal floor of his cage."This is what's best for you trust me!

"What's best for us… or what's best for you?" Naruto whispered softly back," Would you even care if this didn-"

"Of course I would, kit! Stop being so dramatic already!" The demon practically roared in reply.

"Kit?" Naruto wondered confusedly, he stopped in the hallway and fell to his knees as a pain much worse than before attacked him. A tear fell from his ever-widening eyes and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming his agony aloud.

"ENOUGH!" The word echoed through Naruto's mind and caused him to shriek into his palm.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he came running towards him. He knelt by the blonde-haired boy and patted his shoulders comforting, but he narrowed his eyes when the boy didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and rocked him slowly in his arms when a sudden fear regarding his health wormed its way into his mind.

"Naruto… can you hear me?" He asked, while his voice cracked a bit from his acute worrying.

"Sh-Shika, it hurts," Naruto whined piteously, while he buried his face into Shikamaru's chest and tightly gripped his shirt.

"What hurts?" When Naruto didn't answer his question, he sighed and rubbed the boy's back in an attempt to soothe him," You have to tell me where it hurts for me to help, you know."

Naruto sniffled and wobbled to his feet, but he quickly found his balance without the other's help. He stretched and began to walk away as if nothing had happened, only to stop abruptly in his tracks when Shikamaru grabbed his arm.

"You're injured," Shikamaru flatly stated, and even though they both knew he'd heal easily, he was still obviously irritated by the blonde's disturbing episode a few seconds ago.

"It doesn't matter to you… but thank you, Shika-chan." He gently pulled his arm away and began to head towards Iruka's room again," You might want to go get Choji before Iruka has a conniption."

"He's already there, Naruto. Besides, Iruka sent me to find you," Shikamaru quickly retorted, as he jogged a little faster to catch up with him.

"Oh, w-"

"What were you doing with Sasuke?" Shikamaru suddenly interrupted him with his harsh question. His eyes were worried and a bit hurt and Naruto thought that he saw a little jealousy as well.

"It's none of your business," Naruto shot back, and attempted to rapidly walk away. However, he was thwarted once more when he was stopped by Shikamaru's hand on his arm.

"I think it is. You're my... friend… and though it's true that you can be with whoever you want to be with, I don't think he's any good for you," Shikamaru warned him as he let Naruto go, but he stepped in front of him and advanced with steady steps until the blonde was pushed up against the wall. He put his hand on the collar of Naruto's jacket and unzipped it slowly.

"Shikamaru, stop!" Naruto hissed and, though he tried to move away, he found himself being slammed against the wall with a harsh flick of the other's wrist.

Shikamaru gently slid Naruto's jacket down and stared at the tattoo he'd spotted earlier. He brought one of his smooth olive-skinned hands up to softly trace the bruise, before he put his hand on the marking. He noted the way Naruto stiffened and filed the thought in his mind as he admired the color and the texture.

"Naruto where did this come from?"He whispered quietly, and his emotions stayed hidden as he tried to speak in a deadpan tone.

"None of your business." Naruto confidently declared, and despite the fact that it hurt him to do so, he put his jacket back on and covered his neck once more. Once he was done, he cupped Shikamaru's face sighing wearily he added," I'm just trying to be better you know, that's all."

"At what cost?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath. However, instead of replying to his query, Naruto just pushed past him and finally walked away from the other boy.

~~


	2. Team 7 Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve!!! I redid this chapter and yes its way more graphic and un edited. So yes the grammar is so bad. But if one of you would like to beta I'd be all for it.
> 
> Dislaimer:Naruto ain't mine :(
> 
> This story is rated M.
> 
> More specifically this chapter is rated M because of a non-con lime. (Also some bashing)
> 
> Don't like don't read.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kakashi looked up at the sound of rustling branches, the person he saw made his visible eye light up in amusement. Iruka glared down at him face flushed with fury, sensing an argument the silver haired Jonin closed his inappropriate book with a snap.

"Hello Iru-chan!" The smaller man practically snarled at the suffix. Kakashi didn't stop there he just curved his eye up into his trademark smile smirking inwardly when Iruka clenched his fists until the knuckles on his hands were almost white.

"Don't Iru-chan me! You were supposed to be at the Academy 3 hours ago!" He smacked an open hand against the bark the tree causing some pieces to fall into Kakashi's hair. 

"Maa they can wait a little longer it's not like they'll be passing," something inside of Iruka snapped at the thought of Naruto repeating his time in the Academy just because of Kakashi's laziness. His usual respect for Kakashi that kept him from doing violent things to the irritating man vanished.

The brunette surged forward bumping his chest into Kakashi's pushing him  back  a little from sheer fury. He glare into the other's lone eye and growled deep in his chest. 

"Just because you're too damaged," he spat the word out as if he was disgusted by it or Kakashi," to behave like a normal human being doesn't mean you can ruin my students lives because you're too pathetic to show up on time!"

Iruka clamped his mouth shut in shock from his own hurtful words and fear of Kakashi's deadly calm aura. The man simply looked at Iruka as if he was waiting for him to finish his rant. 

"Look, Kakashi-Sempai I'm sorry but you can't just," Iruka found himself thrust into the tree trunk his right arm twisted behind him at an odd angle Kakashi continued with the pressure until a loud pop and a muffled cry signaled the joint being popped out of the socket. Kakashi placed his masked lips close to the soft shell of Iruka's ear. 

"One: They aren't your students any more and I can do anything I want with them," He whispered softly smirking against  Iruka's ear when the man shivered at the harsh way he said anything."Two: I am you superior Chunnin-chan you don't disrespect me."

Iruka closed his eyes gritting his teeth against the pain in both his dislocated shoulder and his cheek that was scraping against the rough bark. Another jerk of his throbbing arm brought his attention back to Kakashi.

"Are you going to speak," Kakashi whispered in a dangerously low tone," Or am I going to have to use your mouth for something else?"

"Gomen I understand Kakashi-sama," He kept his hazel eyes locked on the ground as a sign of submission hoping Kakashi wouldn't take him in the training grounds. The dominant male pushed his chest harder against Iruka's back grinding his cheek harder into the tree.

 Kakashi reached for Iruka's waist and tugged his bottoms down ignoring the smaller man's flinch as his pants along with his briefs fell to the ground.

 

"Stay," Kakashi ordered backing away from Iruka studying the perky ass in front of him. This wasn't the first or the last time something like this would happen and Kakashi intended to savor it."Push your ass out and spread your cheeks."

 

Iruka blushed in shame but obeyed,    he braced his chest against the tree    and spread his legs as wide as the clothing around his ankles would allow. He  reached back with his good hand the other lay useless by his side still pulsing with pain and pulled his ass cheeks as far a part as he could. His dark hole twitched as cold air brushed over it.

 

Kakashi felt a rush of sadistic pleasure as he watched Iruka struggle. He unzipped his pants loudly just to see the other tense in fear. The silver haired man slipped his long but not thick cock out stepping forward until he was only a couple inches behind Iruka. 

 

Speaking of the brunette had his eyes trained on the ground in silent acceptance because if he struggled Kakashi would become angry and it always took at least a month to recover from physical and psychological wounds. 

 

Kakashi kicked Iruka's ankles a bit closer together until his thighs were touching but made sure his ass was still spread. He lifted a partially gloved finger to Iruka's mouth.

 

"Suck," As the younger males mouth latched onto it sucking hard attempting to get it as wet as he could Kakashi placed his cock in between Iruka's thighs coated with lube he always had in his weapons pouch. He grunted inaudibly at the feeling of being enveloped in Iruka's warmth third to only his ass and mouth. He began to thrust hard holding hip to keep him from grinding too hard against the tree. 

 

Iruka sucked hard on the finger hoping that if he got it wet enough it wouldn't hurt but suddenly the hand holding his hip disappeared and a dry finger brushed his anus. He cried out in shock and attempted to spit out the finger but Kakashi forced him to keep it in his mouth. A tiny part of him wanted to bite it but he knew that Kakashi would become furious if he did that. The long finger at his entrance forced itself past his tight sphincter and all the way in on the first go. Iruka groaned loudly as his passage was irritated by the dry finger.

Without letting him get used to it Kakashi began to pound it into him hard enjoying the way Iruka squirmed unconsciously quivering his thighs and tightening them pleasuring Kakashi's fully hard cock.  

 

Iruka moaned in pain attempting to suckle hard on the finger while trying not to accidentally bite it. Soon two more finger were placed at his entrance at the same time. The second Iruka felt that he whipped his head around pleaded at Kakashi with his eyes but only one pleasure clouded sadistic eye stared back and soon the 2 fingers were forcing themselves in stretching Iruka to his limits. Of course his anus protested and tried to force them out refusing to loosen up at all but it was no match for Kakashi's shinobi strength and finally the shoved past his sphincter and deep inside of his ass.

 

Iruka howled trying to buck in a pain filled haze Kakashi's but only succeeding in practically riding the cock between his legs that continued to brush his own balls and half hard cock and thrusting back on the fingers forcing them deeper than they were before. Kakashi began to ream hi viscously meeting Iruka's flailing hips with his thrust until he found himself coming hard between Iruka's thighs coating them in his cum. Before he let go of Iruka he pushed chakra into his arm and gave one last powerful chakra fused  thrust of his fingers into Iruka's bruised anus.

 

 The male screeched loudly and arched his back hard  tears finally seeping from his eyes. Kakashi's eye curved into a smile as he pulled his fingers, both the ones in Iruka's ass and mouth, out wiping them on his ass in order to clean them and the repeated the process with his cock. 

 

The older man straightened himself out admiring what he'd done to Iruka. Iruka leaned heavily on the tree his whole body shivering in either fear or pain, his dislocated arm lay limply by his side and the other was busy holding his ass cheeks open showing off his anus that struggled to close itself but couldn't.

 

Kakashi kicked his legs wider and grabbed the wrist on his dislocated arm causing Iruka to cry out loudly he angled his hand over his hole and forced 3 fingers into it. Iruka tensed choking back a sob when pain shot up his spine again.

 

"You're going to stand here in this position until I come back for you  understand." Kakashi ordered slapping Iruka's red ass."I hope you've learned your lesson."

 

\-----

1 hour later

 

"Be still boy!" Kyuubi snarled sending a small shock to Naruto's tapping fingers. They quickly curled into a fist and Naruto's petal pink lips twitched into a cute pout.

 

'I know he was late last time but was it really this long,' Naruto thought to the fox irritated and restless.

 

He could hear Sakura propositioning Sasuke in the back of the room he turned his head and his eyes widened. The girl was hanging on to Sasuke qnuzzling at him and stroking his cheek whispering sweet nothings in his ear that she assumed that he couldn't hear.

 

"Come on Sasuke-kun we can ditch this loser and have fun on a date. We can go to the park!." 

 

But that wasn't why Naruto's eyes widened it was because the other boy had his eyes glaring wigh possession on the edge of his emotionless gaze. It forced a blush to Naruto's cheeks that made Sasuke smirk. He whipped his blonde head around but he could still feel Sasuke's eyes on him.

 

A gasp of shock and pain filled the air, Naruto stood up and turned. Sakura's hands were on her cheek and Sasuke was glaring at her harshly. Her green eyes sparkled with tears of fear and hurt.

 

"Keep your hands off of me you whore," He said standing up and walking over to another chair sitting down hard. Sakura stared down at her desk tears splattering on it and her cheek had a large red handprint on it.  

 

'Sit down boy,' The Kyuubi said Naruto was too afraid of his no nonsense tone to go help Sakura  so he sat down. For the next hour or so the only sound was Sakura sniffling. 

 

\---

 

"I hate you all," The silver haired male cheerfully announced. His eye scanned the room the Kyuubi brat, the last Uchiha, and a sad looking little girl.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds as he dug his nails into his desk, careful to keep his outer face in a pout while desperately trying to calm the Kyuubi's ranting on the inside.

"It's his fault, he taught that Uchiha the Chidori!"The malevolent force roared.

"T-Then I'll keep him from teaching Sasuke-teme that," Naruto stammered back, in an attempt to sate the demon to keep from shocking him again.

Kyuubi snorted but kept his growling to a minimum as the silver-haired man spoke again.

"Meet me on the roof!" With that, he disappeared into smoke, leaving his students bewildered.

"I can't believe him! He came so late and then barely said a word! " Sakura huffed softly gaining confidence when Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, pushing past her and leading the way to the roof. He glanced back at Naruto and drawled." Hurry up Dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted, running after him and easily falling back into the "Team 7 Routine", until Kyuubi shocked him again. While it wasn't as strong as the last one that left him crying, it still burned enough to force his blue eyes to widen somewhat.

"Don't fall into this lie, kit," Kyuubi growled, seemingly unaware that he had called Naruto "kit".

Naruto only nodded dumbly in reply and held back his protests, grinning falsely when Sakura glanced back at him.

 

\---

 

"Alright then, let's introduce ourselves! Start with your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi brightly announced, eyes lighting up cheerfully at them.

"Ano sen-" Sakura started, confused as to what he meant, but was abruptly cut off by Naruto's impatient exclamation as he didn't want to go through her stupid question and Kakashi's introduction. The least amount of information Sasuke and Sakura knew about him the more of an advantage he had even if Kakashi didn't reveal much of anything about himself.

 

"I'll go first! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, the color orange, gardening and Sakura-chan. I dislike Sasuke-teme, hateful people, and the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are training and eating, and my dream is to be..." Naruto stopped and stared for a few seconds, before he ended his statement." My dream is to live long with my loved ones."

"He has loved ones?" Kakashi thought, raising an eyebrow at the energetic blonde. He'd read the file he knew exactly how people treated him.

"Who would love him?" Sakura wondered, snorting softly and shaking her head at the notion.

Sasuke continued to stare at him attempting to ignore the pulse of warmth in his heart.

"Alright, Pinky, you're up," Kakashi casually said, leaning against the rail.

Sakura hissed in response." My name is Sakura Haruno, not Pinky! I like..." She glanced at her raven-haired teammate," My hobbies are..." She giggled softly and attempted to wink but basically twitched at Sasuke." My dream is to..." She glanced at the boy  blushing softly . "And I dislike NARUTO-DOBE AND THE PIG."

"The fuck is wrong with her," Kyuubi muttered, while Naruto shook his head in reply.

"She won't make it," Kakashi thought, frowning inwardly at the "Kinouchi".

Sasuke gave her a dark glare that made her look down at the ground keeping her still slightly red cheek pointed away from Kakashi's watchful eye. The man had already seen it but decided since he wouldn't know them for long he shouldn't step in. Added to the fact that Sasuke needed someone to restart the Uchiha and this girl seemed to both love and fear him which in Kakashi's mind was the great foundation for a relationship between a shinobi from a strong clan and a kinouchi from a civilian clan.

"You're next, McBrooder," Kakashi ordered lazily.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like a small amount of things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training and I dream of killing someone and repopulating my clan." Sasuke muttered, not-so-subtly glancing at Naruto, who met his suggestive gaze evenly.

"Not with me you won't," Naruto refuted with his eyes, although he doubted Sasuke understood.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I can't wait to be your wife!" Sakura whispered dreamily in her head but something in the back of her mind stirred 

"Well, that's expected." Kakashi mentally nodded his head a little unfocused. When he looked at Sasuke he saw Obito and knew that at least he should pass but that wasn't how his test worked.

"Alright, good," Kakashi heartily approved, and added with a clap of his hands, "Tomorrow will be our Genin test. Only 3 teams pass, so good luck."

He poofed away, abruptly ending the conversation and leaving his students hanging once more.

\--

"What! Only 3 how is that fair!" Sakura scowled at empty air she huffed and crossed her arms.

"It isn't but we're shinobi things aren't supposed to be fair," Naruto said slowly as if explaining it to a 2 year old.

"Shut up Naruto no baka, no one was talking to you,"Sakura deadpanned  at him then flipped her pink hair around and twitched her eyelashes at Sasuke," What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Naruto's right." Sasuke said and promptly walked. Sakura stared after him and felt something akin to anger boiling somewhere deep inside of her. She shook it off and reminded her self of how much she loved Sasuke.

 

"Wait! Sasuke-kun let's go out," She shouted racing after him.

 

"Wow..." Naruto thought appalled by how his teammates were acting .

"And you wonder why I don't let you act that immature," Kyuubi said rolling his eyes at his container then he grinned suddenly,"Now let's train."

Naruto groaned before running towards his usual training spot while the Kyuubi cackled in his mind.

Meanwhile Kakashi watched curiously from the tree waiting a few more seconds then followed the pre-gennin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. And yes Sakura and Kakashi MIGHT become better people. I'd like to thank everyone for following and favoriting and Reviewing so far. I honestly didn't think people would like this so much! 
> 
> In fact next Chapter Kakashi's getting a wake up call!


	3. Kakashi Bashing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late but this chapter is pretty long!
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and Bookmark. I've never had such a successful story before and I'm proud to say Fyrshi is still the best beta ever!!
> 
> Warnings: Kakashi Bashing?

"Not quick enough!" Kyuubi snarled in his mind as he threw another handful of shuriken at the target. They'd landed in the center of it but, like the other things Naruto practiced day in and day out, it wasn't good enough for the demon.

The blonde sighed irritably and stalked over to the target, before he yanked his weapons, not caring if they pricked his small fingers. 

It had been 4 hours since he'd met Kakashi-sensei all over again and, while practicing took the edge off his anxiety, it wasn't all gone just yet.

What if he didn't act the same way? Would the Jounin fail them... or would he would be suspicious instead?

However, Naruto couldn't bring himself to stoop to the level of a fool in front of the person who'd deliberately chosen Sasuke over him and left him to be beaten by Hyuuga Neji.

"Pay attention, dammit!" Kyuubi snarled again, slamming one of his grand tails into the bars on his cage.

The bolt of pain that shot through Naruto sent him to the floor, with his back arched hard and his blue eyes brimming with tears.

\---

Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened and he immediately tensed as he wondered about what was happening to the young boy. 

He almost, almost got out of the bushes when Naruto fell back into a lying position and then turned to his stomach, before he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. The Kyuubi-brat stayed that way... and then made eye contact with his sensei when he lifted his head up.

This completely floored the dog summoner, because how would someone as basic as this... joke... see him when Kakashi was in full stealth mode? It was the Kyuubi, Kakashi decided in a matter of seconds. It was all the doing of the same monster that'd killed Minato and was now possessing the youngest member of his new "team".

With that thought, Kakashi stood, ready to face the demon before it could attack him first.

\--

"Gomen, Kyuubi-sama," Naruto cried internally as he pushed himself up and got back on his two feet. He stumbled for a few seconds, before he caught the eyes of his "sensei". 

Had Kakashi followed him from the time he'd gone back to his apartment, where he'd laid on his roof and thought about his new shinobi dream and all that came with it?  
Was the silver haired man surprised to see him in this condition, with his blonde hair ruffled in a messier way, blue eyes wide with pain and confusion, and peachy lips parted to catch the sweet air that was suspended in his lungs after the punishment he received?

With the way that he was stuck in his own thoughts, it took him a while to notice the jounin advancing onto him, and even longer to recognize his look of suspicion as the same look the villagers always reserved for him.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei doesn't think about me that way," He muttered in his mind as he took a step back, his eyes still trained on Kakashi.

"What happened, Naruto?" The puppy summoner asked, twitching his right hand towards his weapon pouch in preparation to terminate the demon if the Kyuubi was truly taking over.

"I... got a cramp,"Naruto lied, ignoring the demon's chuckle at the pitiful excuse. The blond nervously inched back a little when he saw the disbelief in the sharingan user's eye. 

This time, the jounin grabbed a kunai and threw it at him, and Naruto squeaked in fear as the glinting metal sliced his cheek. He scrambled back as a thin stream of blood came from his wound, but stopped when an angry voice prevented him from doing anything else.

"Hold your ground and get him close to you. I'll take care of this nuisance afterwards." Kyuubi angrily growled. It was one thing to threaten his container, but to draw blood was simply asking for a fight. 

The blonde froze in his position and let Kakashi stalk forward and grab the front of his jacket for the specific purposes of yanking him up until he was in the air. He had to fight himself to keep from flailing while Kakashi searched his eyes for something other than fear.

In that moment, the infamous demon pushed his chakra through the seal and out of Naruto's stomach, pooling it into a small cloud of chakra that bubbled and seethed in the air. 

Naruto curled into himself at the feeling of agony brought on by boiling power forcing itself out of him as he was dropped to the ground by the horrified jounin...

...Before he promptly fell unconscious.

\--  
Kakashi backed up immediately and began to form seals when the cloud shot at him. The chakra enveloped his hands and he shouted out as they sizzled on contact. He attempted to force his own chakra out, despite the pain that was assaulting him, but it only latched on to his chakra and sunk into his pores to contaminate his own chakra.

The demonic energy surged through him, turning his blue life source into an orange poison, and the agony ripped through him as it, along with the foreign chakra, circulated all over his body. Unable to stand all that agony, he finally dropped to his knees and fell unconscious as well.

\--

"Why's he here," Naruto muttered as Kakashi's body began to appear. The lithe yet muscled man was initially transparent, but in less than 5 seconds he was fully visible and had begun to stir. The demon container shifted uncomfortably in his Kimono as the small piece of orange silk slid off his shoulders and danced off his thighs, leaving his smooth and tanned skin for the demon lord's eyes to see.

"The better question is... why are /you/ here?" The Kitsune rumbled, sliding one of his tails through the bars and lacing it over Naruto's slender shoulders. The soft fur tickled the blond boy's nose until he gave a high-pitched sneeze, before the nine-tailed fox demon spoke again. "Look around you... what do you see?"

As he did what his master commanded, he noticed they were no longer in a sewer anymore, but in a foggy graveyard with only 3 gravestones in its grounds. 

"Is this... Kakashi sensei's mindscape?" Naruto muttered, unsettled by the new territory. However, before he could receive an answer, Kakashi rose to his feet, groaning and rubbing his head.

He looked around for a few moments as he took his surroundings in calmly. Kakashi took in Naruto's presence, the Kyuubi's imposing figure... and finally the silver and black collar that was wrapped tightly around his throat. At this last realization, he screamed bloody murder as he reached up and attempted to yank it off.

The Kyuubi had already morphed himself into his human form by this time, and he simply watched while the pitiful human had his little break-down.

Finally, after several minutes, Kakashi looked up helplessly at his 'student' with bloodshot eyes as he rasped out," What did you do to me?!" 

"He did nothing. If anything, brat, this is your fault," Kyuubi curtly explained, leaning against the bars and sending soft vibrations through the two males' collars to get their attention.

"I didn't do anything, demon! I knew you were behind all of it!" Kakashi yelled, launching a kunai at the bars. Unfortunately for him, the small metal object clung to the bars then melted into it.

"Really, so you didn't do anything..." The Kyuubi slapped one of his tails against a specific bar at his sarcastic comment. This one was striped with silver, and the moment the appendage touched it, Kakashi fell to the floor and screamed as he locked up in a stiff position. Naruto backed up and hit his own orange-striped bar at the sight.

"Tell the truth, Kakashi. What. Have. You. Done?" The demon menacingly rasped as his tail curled around the metal and chakra seeped through his fur to poison the other's bar. 

Kakashi arched his back and let out a howl as mismatched eyes bulged in their sockets and his fingers, as well as his toes, curled inwards to escape the torture. As if this wasn't enough, his mouth opened wide and he let out a blood-curdling scream at the excessive torture.

The seal on the front of Kyuubi's cage melted off as the kanji appeared on the bars instead, and when the paper was blank, it fluttered off to land on the ground. Once this was all done, the bars began to bend until they left enough space for the demon to walk out.

As his tail dropped from the bar and joined the others in their swishing motions around him, the pain in Kakashi's body abruptly stopped and allowed him to try and gasp for air. He turned his head to the side and threw up as a hard line of bile sprayed on the gray grass and mixed with the fallen tears that streamed down from Kakashi's cheek.

When he saw the furious demon advancing on him, he began to back up quickly as pure terror registered on Kakashi's rarely bare and excessively dirty face. The demon raised a clawed foot and slammed it down on Kakashi's stomach, and the Jounin wheezed and grabbed the fox's ankle as the firm weight settled on his torso instead.

 

"What could you, the master of a thousand jutsus, have done to end up cowering under a demon lord, hmm?" Hateful golden eyes settled on the man who stared back at him, while his sharingan had long since swirled into a mass of horror. Kakashi thought back to what he'd done and whimpered- all he'd done was put the disrespectful Chunin in his place, nothing more- and tears began to drip steadily from his eyes.

"I-I..." Kakashi started stammering... until a pungent scent wafted into the air. He screwed up his face and whined softly as he froze and attempted to stop himself from peeing himself, but he'd already made a small yellow puddle underneath himself that only grew as Kyuubi applied more pressure to his stomach.

"You know what you did, and as you enter hell you'll have the time to confess, I suppose." Pushing harder on the miserable mess beneath him, the Kitsune angled his heel under Kakashi's ribs and enjoyed the way he sobbed, before he hissed softly. "For now, though... I'll give you the chance to repent."

Just as Kakashi was about to thank him the heel left his ribs and let him breathe again. Sharply gasping for the sweet air around him, the Jounin staggered to his feet, while never taking his fearful eyes off the demon.

"Th-Thank you Kyuubi-sama." The silver haired man grovelled, getting on his knees and bowing deeply before the smug Kitsune.

"Naruto, come here," The Demon Lord commanded, pointing to the space beside himself as the small and fearful boy quickly made his appearance there. "From now on, you live to protect this boy... understand? Perhaps you'll even feel truly sorry for what you've done to the people around you in some distant day."

"What did he do...?" Naruto questioned softly as he looked up at the tall "man", but when Kyuubi said nothing in response, the blonde couldn't help but pout.

Kakashi stared at the floor with wide eyes, unsure of what he was doing anymore. Not only did he just submit to a demon, he had to protect the offensive creature's vessel, which he was obviously controlling. There was no way that the only reason he'd be with Naruto was to fight for him or at least be bait for a bigger enemy...

 

However, the Copy Nin began to suspect that, maybe, he had actually deserved this, and that, just maybe, what he was doing was wrong and Kami had sent him this as his divine punishment. Wasn't it a jounin's job to remind the chuunin of his place, in any case?

"Hai Kyuubi-sama," Kakashi vowed softly, almost unable to believe, let alone admit to himself, that he'd submitted so easily to the demon.

Naruto stepped forward and gently grabbed Kakashi's chin and, after tilting his face up, he locked his blue eyes on the other's black and red ones before he brushed his small and delicate peach-colored lips against his sensei's bigger pink ones. 

At this, Kyuubi nodded his approval, and they both began to fade away into the real world. 

\---

Naruto traced Kakashi's collar with his index finger and purred softly as the man continued to slumber on. 

Some people just couldn't take the stress of meeting a Demon Lord, it seemed. Naruto shrugged at the other's repose and stood up, ready to leave him there in favor of getting ramen.

"Leaving your guardian in the first 2 minutes... how rude of you, kit." Kyuubi mumbled softly, although the amusement shone through clearly. 

"He'll find me when he wakes up anyway," Naruto retorted as he began the short journey to his favorite ramen stand.

\--

"Pork Ramen, please!!" The blonde shouted cheerfully, while his stomach growled in agreement. Naruto took a seat behind the booth and grinned as Ayame served him his order.

"Naruto-kun?" A male voice curiously asked behind him as a tan hand appeared on his shoulder and the blonde unconsciously leaned into the familiar touch.

"Iru-sensei!" Naruto gleefully exclaimed as he tackled the older man. However, Kyuubi snarled in annoyance at the boy's regression to his old habits.

"Get off him now," He hissed softly, brushing one of his tails on the orange striped bar and causing a small shock to race up Naruto's spine.

Iruka stared at him in puzzlement when the slender boy backed off immediately. Although the grin was still on his face, his eyes were a little troubled.

"You know I don't mind it when you hug me, Naruto-kun!" Iruka gently chided, sitting on one of the bar stools and patting the stool Naruto had been sitting on to emphasize his words, before he thoughtfully added,"And I'm not your sensei anymore, you know."

Naruto pouted sadly and leaned his head on the teacher's shoulder as he glanced up at him with sadness shining clearly in his blue eyes.

"...But I suppose I can pay for your meal as long as you don't order 10 bowls," Iruka chuckled, and realized that he'd already missed the boy after just a day of separation. "Afterwards, I'll walk you home and you can get some rest for your test, okay?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows when he noted that Iruka hadn't said anything about that the first time they'd met; in fact, he hadn't known the man had even heard about the actual Gennin test. 

"It just shows what you know, Naruto. They know each other well enough, youngling..." Kyuubi snorted, as he rolled his eyes. 

"Iru-nii ," Naruto piped up, with the confused look still on his face," Do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka choked on the Pork Ramen he'd also ordered and blushed hard as his face and a little bit of his neck turned red.

"K-Kind of," Iruka stuttered, looking away from Naruto in an attempt to calm his emotions and racing heart. 

Naruto put down his empty bowl next to the other six on the counter and slid off the stool, before he grabbed Iruka's hand as his old teacher struggled to pay the bill.

"Actually," Iruka hurriedly said, pulling Naruto back before the boy could shout "Race Ya" and bolt off like he usually did. "Why don't you sleep at my place tonight?"

"Oh, sure Iru-nii!" He grinned, shifting around impatiently on his feet until Iruka let him go. When he was finally released, he promptly ran off towards Iruka's apartment building and shouted," Race Ya!!!"

Iruka rubbed his temples and sighed, before he ran off after him. 

Although the Chuunin could easily keep up with Naruto, he still found himself panting by the time they'd arrived. When had Naruto been able to run that fast?

"I'm glad to see you've been training, Naruto-kun!" Iruka proudly praised him as he patted the other's soft blonde spikes while he unlocked his apartment door. 

Inside was a neat home, to say the least. While most ninjas preferred to keep things cold and stale, without a touch of personality to be found inside, the dolphin had gone down a different route and had covered his home in different artworks his students had created, as well as various pictures of his friends. All in all, it looked like a civilian's home.

Naruto loved it. He practically purred at all the different objects, and whenever a new piece of decor showed up, he begged to know the whole story behind it.

Iruka closed the door behind them as Naruto seemed to breathe the aura of the apartment, though he kept his slowly narrowing eyes on the blonde.

"Naruto, you were acting very strange today..." Iruka confirmed his suspicions when the boy stiffened and turned to face him with his trademark fake grin plastered all over his visage.

"I'm fine, Iru-nii," He chirped cheerfully, and was unprepared when Iruka stepped forward and looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Honestly, Naruto, you're a terrible liar," He searched Naruto's big blue eyes and frowned deeply," Are you okay? Is someone hurting you?"

Naruto pouted and placed his small hand on Iruka's arm with a serious expression, before he squeezed the other gently," Iruka-nii, I promise I'm okay."

He rested his fluffy head on Iruka's vest and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to comfort the worrying Chuunin.

"...It's just that... I..." Naruto searched for the right words to say because, though there was no way he'd lie to Iruka, his story was too ridiculous for the man to believe. When nothing came to him, he pressed his face against the durable fabric and kept it there.

"You can tell me, you know..." Iruka whispered, his eyes softening as he traced one of his hands from the base of the boy's neck to his tail bone.

"...Okay, so in the future Sasuke kills me and the Kyuubi brought me back, and now I'm using him the way he's using me, but Shika likes me and I'm not sure how I feel towards him, but not only that, Kyuubi handled Kakashi and gave him a collar just like mine and now he's my bodyguard!" The blonde babbled quickly, while muffling his speech against the other's vest.

"Repeat that again, Naruto," Iruka sternly asked as he raised an eyebrow. He was sure that he had heard him correctly, but what he was saying didn't make any sense at all.

"Kyuubi brought me back from the future when I almost died, and he's kind of controlling me now... but he's kind of guiding me, rather than controlling me. Sasuke was the one who almost killed me so I'm using him like he used me, but Shikamaru likes me and I kind of like him too, I guess. Kyuubi handled Kakashi and now he's my bodyguard... and that's all, I guess." Naruto recited slowly, and watched as Iruka's face shifted from shock to anger, and finally into fear.

"What are you going to do?" He asked in a troubled tone, combing a calming hand through the boy's hair.

"I'm not sure anymore..." Naruto whispered, softly clinging to the comforting man.

\---

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open as he was met with sight of a tall canopy of trees, and he took a few seconds to calm himself before he got up and took stock of his situation.

\---------------

Had he actually met the Kyuubi, the bthat had killed his sensei, and was he practically serving the thing now? Or had that all just been a dream on his part?!

Kakashi stretched out and twisted his sore muscles until he finally felt close to relaxed, before he left to speak to the only person who actually understood him.

Maito Gai.

\---

Predictably, the muscled man was doing one-handed push ups with a determined look on his face that probably would've looked odd on anyone else's face, but looked perfectly fine on his own one. 

Kakashi adjusted his headband, rolled his shoulders, pulled out his perverse pink book and prepared his usual irritatingly calm attitude as he sauntered over to the other man.

"Ohaiyou, Kakashi!" Gai shouted cheerfully as he rose from his exercise and stretched his arms." To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

However, Kakashi didn't say anything, as he was too busy being caught up in his own thoughts.

Gai furrowed his bushy brows and slowly scanned the man's body, before he realized that Kakashi seemed a little off. He was trying a little too hard to be... Kakashi.

"There's something wrong with you, my youthful friend," G*airumbled seriously, pausing in his stretches and crossing his arms as he shuffled into a better stance. 

Although Kakashi had risen in rank a little faster than his louder counterpart, he still seemed to respect and even fear him when he was serious.

"I- ah, no, there isn't anything wrong. I have to go now..." Kakashi muttered, snapping his book closed and flashing a smile with his eyes. However, as he was about to disappear, Gai actually glowered at him.

Kakashi flinched and eventually relented as he murmured sadly, "...Am I a bad person?" 

"No, of course not!" Gai exclaimed, and despite his muted cheerfulness, it still contained his usual truthful nature. He stepped forward and heavily placed a calloused hand on the other's shoulder as he added thoughtfully." You make terrible decisions and you tend to think you're better than others at times, but you're still a good person, Kakashi. Everyone has their faults, and you have your own."

Kakashi flinched again at his words. He knew that he needed to come clean about his involvement with Iruka to Gai because, though it was no secret that he had absolutely no respect for the lower ranks, to do what he did was just evil.

As the masked man struggled with himself, Gai stayed silent and slid his large hand from Kakashi's shoulder to the nape of his neck and tightened his grip. However, his black eyes widened when he abruptly felt the smooth surface of a collar under his hand.

"Kakashi... what is this?" Gai thoughtfully asked as he rubbed his thumb across the cold metal and moved the Jounin's vest out of the way so he could see it better.

"I did something very bad, Gai," He whispered, looking down and cringing while a large hand continued to roam over his nape.

"It's okay, Kakashi. You'll be okay," The taijutsu master stopped and took his hand away, only to be shocked when Kakashi subtly leaned back and was surprised to find that the comforting touch wasn't there anymore.

As he did so, though, the silver-haired Jounin felt a sharp lance of pain in the back of his mind and his stomach clenched tightly. After he'd thrown a hasty farewell to his worried friend, Kakashi went to find Naruto. Hopefully, the boy would know how to stop this throbbing pain.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kakashi actually changing or does he just fear for his own life? Will Gai find love in this story? Will he and Naruto learn of Kakashi abusing Iruka? 
> 
> Who knows?!
> 
> I do *giggle*
> 
> Next time:
> 
> Gennin test!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the first post the format was really weird so let's try this again I've also gotten the first chapter edited so if you want to read it now that it's less confusing, go ahead!

Naruto combed his petite hands through his damp hair as he sat down at Iruka’s table. In front of him was a large plate of pancakes that made the blonde lick his lips. Only he stopped abruptly before he could pick his fork up. Iruka looked up from his own food to eye him curiously.

“Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?”

“Kakashi-sensei said we couldn’t eat.” Naruto said through pouting lips. Even though Kyuubi snorted irritably inside him as his host’s stomach began to growl.

“That’s right. I told him not to eat or he’ll throw up.” Kakashi said cheerfully, his eye curved into a smile, and his hands clapped together to give him a perky look. He closed the window behind him and entered the room, smiling cockily at the other man.

“Kakashi, what the hell!?” Iruka shouted, standing up. His previously gently held fork dropped to the ground bent nearly in half.

“I just came to talk to Naruto. I checked your apartment but it was empty, s I figured you be here.” The silver haired man said in a matter of fact tone.

“That doesn’t mean you can just…”

Iruka’s words faded to a light mumble in Naruto’s mind as he followed the argument. Iruka’s angry accusations to Kakashi’s snarky responses that seemed to only make Iruka even angrier. The brunette’s face was dark red from shouting and his hair fell out of his ponytail holder as his movements became more accented, the thin strands framed his face. Kakashi however, looked just the same as when he walked in, although he seemed more amused at Iruka’s distress.

Naruto sat down and began to eat, if they were just going to ignore him then he didn’t care if he broke sensei’s rules, as long as his stomach didn’t ache the way it did last time.

“Get out!” The smaller man shouted over whatever Kakashi’s reply was going to be. One eye went from carefree to angry in a flash. Iruka began to back away, hoping they wouldn’t have a repeat performance. The jounin lifted his gloved hand, the metal plate on his glove glinting in the lighting. But before Kakashi could slap the chunnin, he fell to the floor and let out a shriek of pain, curling into a ball.

```  
Crippling pain shot into his head and he was blinded by black spots in his vision. Immediately he fell to the ground and curled into the fetal position.

“You arrogant piece of human filth.” Kyuubi snarled slapping his paw onto the silver bar forcing him to curl in even tighter. “At this rate Iruka’s done a better job at guarding the brat then you have. And you try to punish him. Unacceptable.”

He dug his claws onto the bar filling Kakashi’s mindscape with a harsh scrapping sound. 3 scratches appeared in the metal, causing Kakashi to arch his back as the skin on his chest  
then fell into long pink lines down his torso.

Iruka and Naruto watched in muted horror at Kakashi, who was scrapping at the floor and panting with vacant, fearing eyes.

“He must have upset Kyuubi.” Naruto murmured under his breathe more to himself than to Iruka although the man heard him.

“What?” Iruka gasped tempted to help the man who had previously attempted to hit him. He slid forward but found himself being held back by a small tan hand on his wrist.

“Wait until Kyuubi is done. Kakashi did something very wrong.” Naruto warned him, squeezing tighter. Kakashi rose off the ground, his eyes still wide. He swayed on his feet but it felt as though all his body was sore and heavy. He stumbled into a chair that creaked under his weight.

”Is he done?” Iruka asked, glancing at the blond who merely shrugged slightly afraid that his powerful sensei was just torn down a second time. The dolphin approached the man cautiously and wrapped his hand around his bicep and attempted to lift him. Kakashi barely shifted. Iruka bent down and gently whispered. 

“I can’t lift you myself. Put some effort into it. Naruto, go to the training ground and tell them Kakashi will be late.”

Naruto nodded, sure that Iruka would take care of his sensei, hopefully making him well enough to administer the genin test.

“Again?” Sakura growled, her eyebrow twitching from the force of her fury. Sasuke hnn’d in what Naruto thought was agreement. Naruto nodded knowing that he couldn’t really justify Kakashi’s absence without giving him away.

“Wait, how do you know that?” Sakura asked, suspicion tainting her high pitched voice. She raised a thin eyebrow and stepped forward, fists clenched threateningly on her hips. Naruto drew a blank staring at her, unable to form an excuse. Sasuke looked up. He’d been ready to ignore the whole thing until Sakura brought it up.

“Is this honestly the best you can do?” Kyuubi snarled, irritated at his container’s lack of cunning in this… sticky situation.

“Uuum… I-I ran into him on my way here,” Naruto started snapping his fingers. 

“Yeah, uh, and he said he had to do something so he left.”  
He rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly, but on the inside he was furious with himself for his transparent lie.

“Brilliant.” The demon snorted.

“Good morning, young ones.” A deep male voice shouted from behind Naruto, startling him. He turned slowly, pray that it wasn’t who he thought it was. “Kakashi has asked me to test you young beautiful children.”

Naruto blanked; there was only one person he knew that spoke like that. He turned slowly, the sheepish look gone and replaced by a fearful one. Oh how he hoped he was wrong. But there was Gai, in all his spandex glory.

“What are you?” Sakura whispered in wonder and horror. Even Sasuke was twitching.

Gai smiled, enthusiastically pulling out two bells that jingled and gently glinted. He stood straight and looked down on them sternly.

“The objective is to get the bells from me.” The bushy browed man said. “Come at me with all you’ve got.”

Naruto nodded, pleased that at least this was the same.

“This will be a challenge. You can’t beat him.” The demon muttered, something like amusement underlying his matter of fact tone.

“But all we have to do is work together and we pass, I can convince them.”

```  
The three genin hopped away immediately after Gai yelled “Begin!”. At least they started correctly. He stayed still for a minute, testing whether one or all of them would attempt to attack him. When they didn’t he began to look for visual disturbances and soft sounds of leafs and branches, when he heard a crunch where Sakura disappeared. He hopped off into that direction, intent on analyzing her skill.

```  
Sakura peaked out from behind a tree. She had to get to Sasuke. Together they could grab the bells and become genin on their own without that… third wheel holding them back. The pinkette leapt towards the east, stars shining in her hopeful emerald eyes.

Gai dropped into a tree beside her quietly, as she made her way to her other teammate.

```  
The moment the test started he looked for Sasuke, if he could convince Sasuke then he would have Sakura help.

Naruto dropped down where Sasuke was crouched. The raven turned around and glared at him.

“Leave, you’ll give away my cover.” Sasuke hissed. Naruto dropped silently to his knees beside him. He pressed himself against the boy.

“I need your help.” Naruto started, hoping that if he played at Sasuke’s superiority complex by acting weak they’d be able to work together. “I-I can’t defeat him, but you can! Please Sasuke, I want to be with you.”

Sasuke stared into his “desperate and innocent” blue eyes.

“Fine.” He snorted, leaning in and giving Naruto a harsh nip on his ear. “But you owe me. You distract Gai and I’ll attack.”

“Hai!”

```  
Sakura spotted the blonde hair peeking out of some bushes and scowled. Of course she’d end up finding that idiot before Sasuke. As she approached she clenched her fist, prepared to hit Naruto when he said something stupid.

But when she took another step a rope enclosed her thin ankle and dragged her into the air, her shriek rang out and forced the males around her to cover their ears. Sasuke growled in annoyance that his plan was ruined. Naruto rolled his eyes. Even if it was Gai there was no way he would have fallen for that.

“Go away,” Sasuke snarled, unaffected by the hurt look in his fan girl’s eyes after cutting her down and letting her fall hard onto the ground. Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation as she attempted to stand.

“But I can help you.” She begged, stepping forward and giving Sasuke her best seductive look. Naruto almost raised an eyebrow, but instead found himself grinning.

“That’s it!” He thought excitedly to his master. “ Sakura will listen to anything he says.”  
The demon said nothing but nodded his approval at his “child’s” independent thinking. His eyes glowed with pride as Naruto practically buzzed with a mischievous air as he plotted to enlarge his hold on Konoha.

“I’m sure Gai would be more convinced if more than 1 of us w2as being bait.” Naruto said just as Sasuke opened his mouth the pale boy turned his head to where the boy was sitting and glowered.

“She’ll make too much noise. “ The avenger answered quickly, but the pinkette latched onto him and pressed up against him and pressed up against him.

“I’ll be quiet I swear!” Sakura said, gently trailing her hand down his clothed chest.

“Please.” Naruto said pouting and making his blue eyes large and watery.

“Fine.” Sasuke finally said narrowing his eyes in irritation..

```  
Gai couldn’t help but raise a bushy eyebrow at the team dynamic. Clearly the raven was “in charge”, the blonde was pulling the strings and Pinky was along for the ride as long as the raven was. It was a little off putting that she hadn’t noticed that one of Naruto’s ear tips were red or that he was clinging to the taller boy and Sasuke wasn’t pushing him like he did to her.

As Sasuke began to form their plan Naruto let out a little hint to nudge him in the correct direction for a plan the spandex clad man had to admit was well thought out.

```  
Naruto could feel Sasuke’s eyes on him as he jumped into the clearing.

“Hey. I Uzumaki Naruto challenge you, Maito Gai, to a fight!” He pumped his fist high in the air but kept a close eye on the trees Gai was hiding in. Sakura however came out of the bushes and punched the boy over the head, causing him to cry out and hold his throbbing head.

It was too late, The Green Beas stood with his feet shoulder length apart with calloused fists on his hips. Sakura eeped in fear and backed up along with Naruto who hid a small smile as the plane (both his and Sasuke’s) worked perfectly.

“Challenge accepted!” Gai shouted enthusiastically, showing off his sparkling pearly white teeth in a wide smile.

Sakura backed up as Naruto cracked his knuckles, a cocky glint in his eyes.

```  
Sasuke narrowed his black eyes as the 2 males began to trade blows, though it was more like the broad man blocking Naruto’s punches with an overly happy smile on his face.

He licked his pale lips as Naruto finally received a hard (at least to him. For Gai it was a love tap) punch to his side. His face made a surprised “o” in pain and he jumped back to catch his breath. He clutched at the bruise that barley graced his tan skin before fading away.

Sasuke placed his hand onto the tree as Gai turned his back to him, Sakura taking that as her que to leap forward and High kick at the man who leaned to the side.

The avenger jumped from his hiding spot and aimed for the bells that hung from Gai’s headband. At the precise moment Sasuke’s fingers grew within an inch of the silver bells, Gai leapt away and left the shocked boy to be kicked by an equally surprised Naruto.

“Congratulations, you pass!” The bushy browed man said loudly as Sakura shouted insults to an apologizing Naruto while Sasuke, the only silent student here, merely hnn’d in surprise as a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. Gai’s large eyebrow twitched as they continued to ignore him. “I said! YOU PASS!”

Naruto clamped his hands over his ears the combined volume of Gai and Sakura were too much for him. Sakura started cheering loudly. Even if Naruto joined them Sasuke would still love her!

She pouted as Sasuke began to walk off, leaving her to follow him.

Naruto shook his head, hoping that the ringing in his sensitive ears would subside.

“Isn’t it amazing that a random man could just say he was filling in for someone and have anyone believe him? Or maybe that one of the children he fooled would know his name, and manipulate his own teammate to do his own bidding quite smoothly"Gai said calmly.

"I guess you could say I'm gifted," Naruro muttered meeting Gai's eyes his blue eyes frosting over.

"Stop. doesn't he seem too...aware," Kyuubi said tapping his claws on the cell floor. Naruto didn't say anything as they entered a staring contest.

"Almost like he expects this," Naruto whispered as Gai raised a large eyebrow.

"Like who expects what?" He asked.

"Like you expected me to know this," Naruto said as he began to pace in a circle around the Jounin. He traced his eyes over the form fitting spandex, while he wasn't exactly attracted to the man he could appreciate his well muscled body.

"At lot of strange things have been happening these days especially to people I know," Gai responded briefly unaffected by the young boy.

"By people," Naru placed his finger on his lips and tilted his head to the side in an innocent gesture," Do you mean Kakashi?"

"I'm glad you could guess that, and I hope that we won't be beating around the bush anymore," Gai said sharply."Now how does one go from being an oblivious to manipulative?"

"He finds the right leader," Naruto said calmly pausing in his walking but keeping his stance confident," And he learns to gain power in the only way he can."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Gai asked.

"I'm going to...," Naruto paused breathing in and exhaling,"...not be...some pawn to be used. I'm going to change this world to help others but first I need to be in control."

Gai didn't reply.

Eventually they both stared at he sky clouds floating across it.

Gai left first.

Then Naruto.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it nice to see a smart Gai personally I feel like he's very underestimated.
> 
> Sakura's still a pain and so is Sasuke.
> 
> Kakashi got his ass handed to him again.
> 
> And that's it.


	5. Seperate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the end of my hiatus *bows*
> 
> I was going to take longer because I wanted to find a beta for this but if anyone of you would like the position just let me know either here or on FF.net
> 
> Chapter Sumarry:
> 
> This is a bit of characters doing their on things in this chapter not really connecting and nothing major really happening.
> 
> Warnings: This is short...super short, bad grammar , barely any commas, nudity, and Sakura getting some character development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again if anyone would like to beta just let me know. It'll be fun!

Even with Iruka helping him Kakashi was barely able to move. His whole body was tense with pain and his muscles refused to cooperate. He rested most of his weight on the smaller man who beared it surprisingly easy to be as weak as he was in Kakashi's mind.

 

Iruka opened the door they arrived to and revealed a quant nicely decorated bathroom. If Kakashi had the ability he would have rolled eyes at how soft the man was. 

 

He was gently lowered onto the toilet moaning softly when his body practically screamed in protest. Iruka knelt in front of him with his big brown eyes that were edging on an eerie calmness and fear leaving Kakashi to wonder who he was afraid of, the Kyuubi or him.

 

Soft hands reached for his shoes slipping them off and placing them close to the door then slid his plated gloves off and laid them on the counter. Iruka laid his hands gently on Kakashi's chest very careful not to agitate his wounds, he gently angled the other man upright and slid the vest off of him placing the heavy article of clothing on the counter beside his gloves.

 

Next was his shirt and then Iruka's eyes rested on something that few people had ever really seen the soft and stretchy cloth of his mask which was attached to a shirt of the same texture. He reached up hand inching towards the mask, just before his fingers grazed it Iruka grabbed his headband instead and slid it off of his head placing it on top of his vest.  

 

He looked to ask Kakashi permission to take off his mask but the man was staring  at him eyes still wide pupils dilated with fear. Iruka looked him in the eye surprised that he didn't feel the same level of fear after watching the man be taken down a peg at this point he was only really afraid of the Kyuubi. So he maintained the look of fear and compassion in his eyes letting Kakashi think it was all for him. He placed his fingers gently on the edge of the shirt pulling it up slowly helping they injured man lift his arms in order for him to be able to lift the shirt up.

 

He gave Kakashi a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being bare faced while he folded the dark shirt and placed it gently on top of the vest. When he turned back around his hazel eyes widened in horror. On Kakashi's pale chest three red raised marks scored from his chest to his hip that almost looked like scars but they both knew they were where the Kyuubi's claws scratched him.

 

"Oh my Kami, Kakashi-senpai," Iruka breathed out lifting an olive toned hand and placing if on the middle scratch that looked the worst it seemed to almost pulse under his touch. Kakashi hissed loudly grabbing at Iruka's hand causing the man to look at his face. Iruka's eyes widened even more it wasn' the man's looks that caused it in fact he silver haired man wasn't the most handsome man he'd ever seen it was just the first time he'd ever seen the other man's face.

 

He quickly rid Kakashi of his bottoms rendering the male nude. Iruka folded the pants and underwear laying the articles of clothing on top of his shirt and then  retreated to the medicine cabinet to grab the healing cream he made himself.  The small jar was just for swelling and irritation and was rarely used for him. He knelt back down and spread some of the cold solution on two of his fingers and knelt back in front of Kakashi in between his naked thighs ignoring the slightly calmer eyes on him.

 

Iruka gently began to apply the cream to the lighter scratches not stopping when Kakashi 's body twitched.

 

"You have to be still Kakashi-senpai," Iruka said as his fingers glided gently down the Copy nin's torso. He looked up to see if the man had answered but his eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were clenched. One of his hands grabbed Iruka's wrist in a tight grip. 

 

"K - kyuubi says no," He gasped out shoving  Iruka away and collapsing backwards. Hazel eyes locked onto Kakashi 's collar the silver band was pulsing with white light.

 

"H-have to find Naruto...sama." Kakashi said heaving himself up, Iruka stood up just in time to keep him from falling over.

 

"But you're injured Kakashi you have to-" 

 

He was gone. 

 

In a puff a smoke Iruka was left to stare blankly at his empty bathroom both Kakashi's clothes and the jar of cream gone. 

 

\--------

 

 Naruto almost purred when he saw Shikamaru lying on the soft grass gazing at the white clouds swimming along the evening sky. The blonde began to stealthily crawl towards the brunette a sneeky smile on his face. Then when he got within 5 feet of the boy he jumped.

 

"Shit!" Shikamaru hissed when Naruto landed on him. Immediately Naruto snuggled up to him laughing softly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes resting his hand on the small of Naruto's back frowning when his hand sank into the plush fabric feeling and felt just how small he was.

 

"You passed!" He said when he felt cold metal brush his skin as Naruto cuddled in beside him.

 

"Yeah we were tested by Gai!," Shikamaru raised his eyebrow towards the sky."We actually worked together and even though we didn't get the  bells he passed us. And get this I kicked Sasuke in his nose!"

 

Shikamaru snorted in amusement but couldn't quite shake the puzzled look from his face.

 

"Why did Gai-sempai test you? I thought Kakashi-sempai was your teacher," Naruto frowned troubled by the question. He could either tell him a lie or explain how he'd been injured by-

 

"Let me talk to him," Naruto froze when Kyuubu's voice rumbled into his head.

 

"No, you're going to hurt him like you did Kaka-"

 

Pain racing through him caused him to hiss and grip Shikamaru tighter. Immediately the pineapple haired boy shot up pulling Naruto close to him.

 

"Naruto!" He exclaimed looking for injuries on the boy's body. He was about to shake the boy when his orange jumpsuit melted into an orange, pink and white kimono that would have fit him if it wasn't for how long it was in both the back and  the sleeves . 

 

Shikamaru froze in shock looking down at his knees where they rested on a large decorated white pillow. He let out a shuttering breath  fear coursing through him as the world seemed to transform around them. The grass beneath them turned grey the color seeping from one blade to the other unto it was a sea of the mute color. The trees followed the bark bleeding a deadly black until every branch was the same color but the leaves themselves became a pure white that almost hurt his brown eyes. Finally the sky above him became the same grey as the grass and the clouds were the same white but began to shimmer gently in the bleak sky. But the whole world darkened slowly as the bright sun became black and the only light came from the sparkling clouds. 

 

Shikamaru held on to Naruto even tighter lookong around with narrowed eyes trying to locate the Shinobi who cast the genjutsu. He pressed his hands together and was about to release a burst of Chakra when he felt a malicious presence behind him.

 

"You don't recognize your mindspace," A deep growling voice sounded from behind. 

 

Shikamaru turned around swiftly intent on protecting his Naruto but ended up freezing in horror when he saw a giant fox smiling with huge teeth sharp and hateful. It was held in a cage with thick iron bars with three standing out one with orange stripes, the second with silver ones and the third brown. 

 

Suddenly Shikamaru was aware of cold metal pressing against his neck.

 

\------

 

Sakura found herself right back where she started. Pressed into a corner hands pressed against her ears trying to stop the voice that constantly berated and challenged her.

 

" What you don't like me?" It said in a sickly sweet voice that grayed her nerves."Why don't you go find Sasuke I'm sure he'd love to see you."

 

Then it laughed at its own joke just like the kids that jeered at her when she was younger. Soon she could taste the salt of her own tears in her mouth.

 

"Leave me alone!" She cried backing further against the wall sobs racking her body.

 

"Why should I? You let Sasu-koi treat you like this, why can't I?" It continued to chortle loudly.

 

Sakura stood shaking violently in her red pajamas. Stepping over torn clothes, pink hair clumps, small puddles of urine and blood on the floor. She walked past the claw marks on the doors and out of her closet.

 

Sakura closed the door and turned her back on it facing her clean organized room.  For once, her only friend had nothing to say.


	6. The carpet's not as soft as you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Celebrate with a new chapter of Use Me!  
> Would you like some EnterTheBeast!Gai, Dark! Iruka, Human!Sasuke and WhatTheFuckIsWrongWithYou!Sakura?
> 
> Then read on!

Naruro decided to wisely keep his mouth shut as Shikamaru faced the demon. He looked so small compared to the large cage in front of him. The blonde felt a small shot of fear shake his thin body, he hoped Shikamaru would survive this.

"You're the Kyuubi," Shikamaru whispered shock coating his usually lethargic tone. He turned and looked at Naruto, who refused to meet his eyes. "Naruto, are you a-"

"Do you even need to ask that question? You know the answer Nara. Although," The demon peered at his mind scape with curiosity, "you don't seem very afraid."

"That's because Naruto is in control. No matter how much pressure you put on him it's still his mind. Naruto has final say." During his small speech Shikamaru had made his way to the boy and cupped his cheek turning his head until their eyes met. "And I trust him."

The demon snorted it gave their relationship a month. Until then, let the fun begin.

\----

"The fur ball really doesn't like you." Naruto said caressing Shikamaru's unconscious face and eying the collar around his neck with worry. The fox demanded to talk to him on its own. That left Naruto stuck in the middle of the forest with Kakashi peering over his shoulder from the trees.

Silence along with the scent of fear in the air was his answer. 

\----  
Sasuke woke up, ate, trained, and slept alone. Seeing as though the last person he trusted killed his entire family he wasn't eager to do it again. So why did that blonde make him feel so damn...

He growled and toss his kunai on the ground and fell beside it. 

Feelings. Especially the ones he had for the dobe made him afraid and there was nothing Sasuke hated more than that feeling. The one that kept him up at night or sent him under the bed when thunderstorms happened. 

God he hated Naruto for making him so damn human.

\----

"Iruka-san!" The teacher jumped as his door was nearly broken down from the brute force of the person knocking.

"Gai-san?" Iruka felt a wave of wariness. These past few days had been strange to say the least and for Kakashi's self proclaimed Eternal Rival to show up at his door... Iruka shook his head preparing for the worst. 

Iruka barely turned the knob before Gai thrust into the room. The brunette's back hit the door with a thud as the beast forced his way into his apartment.

"Honorable Iruka-san have you seen my beloved rival and Naruto-san?" Iruka blinked. Gai was such a strange man but despite his awkward wording his face was completely serious. Had the demon gotten to him too? 

"I'm not sure, why?" Gai studied the man before him. Iruka was acting suspicious because he knew something. Most people regarded Gai with gloves speaking to him as if he was a child with their annoyed over simplifications. 

"Iruka-san," Gai boxed him to the corner beside his door." Do not make me get physical. Where are Kakashi and Naruto?" 

Iruka puffed up like a cat and Gai understood, to be talked down to in your own house and threatened was degrading and a prideful man like Iruka wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Look, Naruto's probably off somewhere with Shikamaru or Sasuke. And Kakashi, well he's probably getting what he deserves." Iruka was almost shocked himself by how much hate there was in his voice. Gai raised a bushy brow and backed off.

"Deserves it?" Iruka shook his head ducking underneath Gai's large arm and made his way back to his couch where a coffee table covered with his student's papers and a cup of tea waited for him.

"Kakashi's not as good of a man as you think he is Gai-san." Iruka looked up and stared blankly at the kitchen."

"Neither are you Iruka. I remember seeing you on that mission in Rain. I'm sure none of what happened made it into the report." Gai stood in front of the table arms crossed with none of the righteousness you'd expect Gai to have. Iruka, however, was shocked. He knew exactly what Gai meant, six years ago Iruka crossed some lines a lot of shinobi would have killed themselves over.

"I was desperate."

"You were a lying, deceiving, self-serving whore. Kakashi might not be right but you were never any better." Gai growled knocking the table aside and stepping forward where Iruka met him, eyes wild.

"And you don't know what happened you bastard!" Iruka shoved Gai's chest. The beast didn't move a millimeter but Iruka wasn't deterred.

"I'm sure Ibiki would love to get it out of you." Gai glowered down at the smaller man and the silence between the was nearly deafening.

\--  
Iruka's apartment smelled like desperation, anger, and sex. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his years of being a shinobi but the blood and cum between his legs right now was not one of them. But damn did it hurt, they didn't call Gai a beast for nothing. The man had damn near torn him apart bruises, bites, and cuts covered every part of Iruka but his face and if he wasn't almost as flexible as a contortionist he'd be in pieces.

"No more!" Gai shoved him into a middle split and forced his cock back inside. It'd been a while since he took cock completely dry but Gai didn't know patience when it came to ass, especially one as tight as Iruka's. So that's how he found himself face down on carpet being rutted into like a bitch. If he was counted correctly this would be his fourth load from the beast. He was starting to think that nickname didn't come from fighting.

"I remember seeing you bouncing up and down on his dick. You throwing your head back and screaming as you came covered in his blood. How many shinobi do you think have fucked dead men. How many more do you think were their own teammates." Iruka sobbed trying to struggle out of that iron grip but Gai was stubborn and wouldn't stop until he was spent and God knows how long that would take. 

"You don't understand it was-!" Apparently, Gai was done hearing Iruka's mouth because he shoved him face first into the carpet. Damn, he thought it was a lot softer before. 

\--

In retrospect a safeword would have been nice and not having a dislocated hip would have been even better. But as he laid in a puddle of his own juices, his nearly ruined ass still high in the air, he hoped no one would walk past his wide open front door. 

"Iruka?" Damn it! 

\---

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were pissed. Naruto had assumed Kyuubi would take care of Kakashi's lateness but no they were still waiting at least an hour later. And to be frank Sakura's awkward "seduction" was starting to creep him out.

For starters, she traded out her original outfit for some flowing see through shirt. Sure she had small breasts but from here her nipples looked huge and by the looks of it Sasuke was disturbed by that and her overly tight shorts Naruto shuddered, he wished she hadn't changed. Wait, why didn't she change before?

"Simple, the more you change the different the outcome." Kyuubi said it as if Naruto should have known this beforehand. "You knew things would change not all of them will be big but mostly everything will. Here he comes."

"Good morning!" Kakashi said his eye curling into a smile. "Let's start training!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this happened. 
> 
> Please review and leave comments they make me want to keep going with this!
> 
> If enough people request it I might do a full Iruka/Gai lemon.
> 
> I bet you're wondering what happened with Shikamaru and Kyuubi.
> 
> If you are then see you next time.


End file.
